


#34 - Name

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [34]
Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: name, Rock.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: name, Rock. No beta.

"Hey, Rock!" Revy called. "We're going to the Yellow Flag, grab a few beers. Come on."

He seemed to hear his father's voice in his head: "Rokuro, the teacher tells me your marks are not what they should be. I want to be proud when I hear your name." And his mother's: "How could you forget that we have a temple visit this morning? That's not my Rokuro."

He could have said to Revy _Thats not my name._ Instead, he found himself thinking _No, Mother, Father: I'm not your Rokuro, not anymore._

"Wait up!" he called to Revy. "I'm coming."


End file.
